One Week
by Nocturnalux
Summary: Izaya and Shizuo are already a couple but it all comes undone when Izaya teases him a bit too much. The argument snowballs into a streetfight and it will take all they have to get back together again.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Shizuo/Izaya

**Prompt: **Totally want a shizaya fic, where izaya trolls the hell out of shizuo while in an established relationship, and it leads to a very pathetic, immature fight where shizuo leaves to stay at tom's, or kasuka's, or whoever's place while izaya tries to figure out why the fuck they're both mad.

* * *

><p>"Tch, Shi-zu-chan~…you still don't last much, now do you?"<br>Izaya pouted in mockery and giggled as he slid off Shizuo's flagging erection unto ruffled sheets. In his afterglow Izaya was often possessed by a certain need to be mean. Some people mellowed out as ecstasy receded into sweet bliss but not Izaya. Instead his playful ways took a turn for the jeering.  
>Shizuo knitted his brows and wiped warm semen from his well defined abs.<br>"You don't have to be a bitch about it. You came first and all."  
>"That's got nothing to do with it. Ah, you're such a manly man and it's all over in what, five minutes? It's disappointing."<br>Thundering darkness seeped into Shizuo's mind.  
>"It was more than five minutes."<br>"Four minutes. I feel so let down and sad…Izaya is a sad kitty, nya."  
>Izaya rolled in bed as if toying with a yarn of wool. His back shone with a layer of sweat.<br>"Why do you have to always ruin it."  
>"Ah? What do you mean~?"<br>"And now you're playing stupid. Fuck you."  
>"I wish you would! A bit better."<br>Izaya burst into a fit of giggles. Shizuo got dressed and glowered, towering high above and casting a shadow over Izaya who was still tossing and turning in his ill timed hilarity.  
>"You're a fucking bastard, you know."<br>"And you're an idiot. I bet you can't even tie your shoelaces, your palate is that a five year old to go with the intellect of one."  
>Izaya did not really mean it. Whenever he was in a flippant mood he tended to go into hyperbole. Snarky comments called forth sheer vitriol.<br>"At least I'm not creepy, Mister I'm so bloody smart."  
>"What is <em>that<em> supposed to mean?"  
>Izaya rolled on his belly, his eyes flashing with actual anger for once.<br>"You heard me. You are creepy, you talk creepy, smile creepy, do creepy shit, you're a bloody creepo."  
>"Oh really? Still good enough for you to screw, though!"<br>Shizuo produced a cigarette and slowly lit it, making sure that he took a long slow drag with plenty of smoke blown in Izaya's face.  
>"-shit, I told you not to smoke indoors!"<br>"Like I care."  
>Izaya tried to snatch the offensive cancer stick away but Shizuo fully expected it and needed only to extended an arm for it to be beyond Izaya's reach.<br>"You're shorter than a girl."  
>Izaya gave up standing on tip toe, naked as he way, and jumping as he felt like doing because it occurred to him that it made him look ridiculous.<br>"Better be short than be like you, you're not even human with that body of yours."  
>"Good enough to fuck <em>you<em>, though."  
>"Hardly. You suck in bed. Honestly, you're the worst fuck I ever had."<br>"And that's saying a lot, since it includes every single guy in 'bukuro. Hell, Tokyo."  
>Izaya did not expect this to take him aback but it did.<br>"Who died and made you guardian of morality?"  
>"Dunno, doesn't change the fact that you're a slut."<br>Shizuo did not mean this but in his case it was hopeless to guard off anger. That it was merely verbal already spoke volumes. Izaya should have seen this but being unused to being genuinely riled he found himself flailing beyond control.  
>"Take that back."<br>"No way. It's the truth, you're a cum dumpster and everyone knows it."  
>"Get out of my house right now."<br>Shizuo took another drag.  
>"Or what? You'll scream like the little girl you are? Wave your arms about? <em>Make<em> me leave."  
>"I'll call the police."<br>"Go right ahead."  
>Izaya grabbed Shizuo's wallet from the bedside table. Shizuo had forgotten to return it to his pocket.<br>"Oh look, someone got paid today! How much do you make a day, a yen? Two? Three on a good day?"  
>"I make my money working, you make yours sucking dicks. And since you got such a fancy house that's gotta a be a lot of dicks."<br>Izaya had only planned to rub some salt in the wound of their unequal economic standings but this infuriated him beyond belief. He tossed the wallet out of the window, ID, money, pictures and all.  
>"Woops, it slipped from my girly grip. So sowy…"<br>"Izaya…!"  
>Shizuo took a step in his direction and suddenly seemed to change his mind and walked out, the door banging loudly on his wake.<br>"And stay out, you inhuman brute!"  
>Izaya stood panting for a long time before he realized that he was still naked. A trickle of Shizuo's semen sliding down his tights.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya nearly got rid of Shizuo's things. He was in fact in the process of disposing of them, throwing clothes and random items into plastic bags, when the doorbell stopped him. The only reason why he had not tossed them to join the sad fate of the belated wallet was because there was only so much a window could be opened this high up. Izaya was annoyed that he was interrupted, there was something wickedly satisfying in doing this.  
>It was the next day and Izaya was still abuzz with sheer rage.<br>"What do you want, Dotachin?"  
>Izaya was reluctant to let him in. Kadota shuffled awkwardly on the threshold.<br>"Sorry to bother you, Shizuo's staying at my place- did you guys fight or something? Anyway, I thought I'd drop by to-"  
>"So you're taking his side?"<br>Izaya's eyes narrowed dangerously. Kadota cast a nervous glance at the bulky garbage plastic bags, big enough to conceal a corpse in.  
>"No, I'm not taking sides, I'm just here to smooth things over I guess-"<br>"I see. So you're on part of the Shizu-chan posse. Fine! It's not like I care one way or another."  
>Kadota scratched his beanie.<br>"You guys are both my friends, can't you just talk…?"  
>"No."<br>Kadota knew that it was hopeless.  
>"Okay…anyway, can I take his clothes and stuff? He didn't take any with them and you guys had been living together and all."<br>Izaya beamed in a way that Kadota would describe as very creepy indeed.  
>"Wait a second."<br>He returned shortly with a document.  
>"See this? It's the deeds to the apartment. Whose name is on it?"<br>"Yours…I don't get it, what does this has to do with-"  
>"This is Orihara Izaya's property and Orihara Izaya's alone. I don't care how long that blockhead has been staying here the fact remains that legally I am the sole proprietor. And any and all items that just so happen to be in Orihara Izaya's legally owned apartment belong to Orihara Izaya and Orihara Izaya alone."<br>Kadota wished he not made this visit. It occurred to him that he had read that psychopaths referred to themselves in the third person.  
>"Come on, he only has the clothes he left with…can't you at least return a pair of pants and a shirt or something?"<br>"I could. But I won't."  
>"You don't have to go that extent…"<br>"Again, I don't. But I will."  
>"What are you even going to do with his things?"<br>"Dump them in Tokyo Bay."  
>Kadota could very well believe him.<br>"Izaya, I know that you're mad but that's insane!"  
>"If Heiwajima-san wants to claim his previous items he can take this to the court of law. My lawyers can chew his to bloody bits and even if I had to pay a fine it is well worth it. So if you're quite done I have some garbage to dispose of."<br>"Can't you guys just try to work things out? Or at least try to remain friends?"  
>"Friends? <em>Friends<em>? Is his stupidity infecting you? He is my sworn enemy."  
>Izaya was on his way out so he looked for his jacket. And could not find it. Izaya ran back and forth like what seemed to be a most crazy way to Kadota.<br>"Izaya…?"  
>"He stole it! The filthy thief dared steal my favorite jacket, that's <em>it<em>. This means war. I'll sue him! By the time my lawyers are done with him he'll be towed off to Thailand to work in a sweatshop factory for his remaining days! How dare he steal _my jacket_."  
>"I'll be going now."<br>Kadota knew that he had to retreat now.  
>"Not so fast, Traitorchin."<br>"Traitorchin…? What did I even do…?"  
>"He's staying at your place? That means my jacket is there! Give it back right now."<br>To Kadota's absolute horror Izaya's trademark switchblade made a sudden appearance.  
>"For the love of god, put that down! I don't know where your jacket is! I have no idea!"<br>Kadota was sure that it was useless to bring to Izaya's attention how hypocritical it was to go ballistic over a mere jacket when he had no qualms in destroying all of Shizuo's possessions.  
>"I see, you're a spy. Shizu-chan sent you to spy on me."<br>"Spy?"  
>"Goes to show who your real friends are."<br>"Izaya, I'll be back at some other time. When you're not upset."  
>"Wait until hell freezes over."<br>And with this Izaya shut the door in Kadota's face. Kadota could not help feel that he had escaped very narrowly.


	3. Chapter 3

Izaya was already in a foul mood when he got to Russia Sushi. Between towing Shizuo's things to Tokyo Bay and retrieving his precious jacket he ended up not doing either. His sinking spirits sparkled into anger when he noticed that Shizuo was sitting at the counter. Izaya's first reaction was to walk out but he had the right to eat whenever he wanted.  
>He sat two seats away from Shizuo who snorted loudly in response.<br>"Orihara-san, what can I get you? Fresh tuna from the sea? Cheese sushi?"  
>"Didn't know you allowed cockroaches in this place."<br>Simon often had a hard time understanding Izaya's linguistic peculiarities and this time around he was at a loss.  
>"Orihara-san…?"<br>"Like _that_ one."  
>Izaya pointed at Shizuo with chopsticks without even bothering to look in his direction.<br>"I'm a roach, you're a fucking louse. You're still a midget."  
>"There's a weird noise here, Simon."<br>Simon had no idea of what is going on but he could tell that one of his greatest fears was happening: Izaya and Shizuo were having an argument. Somehow, Simon had always suspected that one day they would relapse into fighting like cats and dogs and his apprehension was confirmed. It was up to him to do some damage control before the restaurant was no more.  
>"Nice tasty ootoro, on the house. Eat all you want, Orihara-san."<br>Izaya slashed a vertical cut on the counter, the blade scratching jaggedly.  
>"This is my side, that's the roach's side."<br>"Who would want to be close to you, bloody flea maggot."  
>Izaya humphed and ate a few slabs of his favorite delicacy that he did not even taste. Simon could see the restaurant emptying and his business being run to the ground. Izaya toyed with a soy sauce bottle and then knocked it down so that it spilled over to Shizuo's side.<br>"So clumsy of me!"  
>"Izaya!"<br>Shizuo ripped the counter and hurled it at the opposite direction of Izaya. If Simon could have paled, he would have.  
>"You stole my jacket!"<br>"The hell?"  
>"My jacket!"<br>"You have a whole closet full of stupid jackets, you fur freak!"  
>"Doesn't matter!"<br>Izaya threw a towel at Shizuo and this was when Simon stepped between them, there was not even a counter anymore, and spread his arms to keep this from becoming a battle.  
>"Shizuo-san, no fighting, fighting is bad!"<br>"You die tonight, you louse!"  
>"Come up with a new insult, you one neuron idiot! And give me back my jacket!"<br>"_Choke_ on the damned thing if you love it so much!"  
>"Four minutes man!"<br>"It was more than four minutes, bitch!"  
>"Orihara-san, Shizuo-san, want to fight, go outside."<br>And with this he picked them both up and deposited them on the other side of the street.  
>"No fighting inside restaurant! Come back when calmer. Bad people, give Japanese bad name."<br>Simon's Japanese skills tended to unravel when he was upset.  
>"Three minutes!"<br>"Stop changing it!"  
>"<em>Two<em> minutes!"  
>Izaya knew that he had to keep a security distance when Shizuo was on rampage mode so he hopped away as if there was an incoming vending machine about to crash next to him.<br>"I-za-YA!"  
>Shizuo knocked down a fire mouth and a jet of water shot four whole stories into the air. A crowd gathered around to watch the spectacle and take pictures at the mythical fighting duo now back in action.<br>"You don't even know how to write the name because you're stupid."  
>Shizuo spat on the sidewalk and uprooted a traffic sign.<br>"'Izaya' written with the kanji for fucking LOUSE."  
>"Gee, why don't you put some of that power into actually fucking me? You're borderline impotent as it is."<br>One of Shizuo's eyebrows twitched. The traffic sign was hurled in some random direction and nearly decapitated Mikado.  
>"How about I just bend you over and fuck you right here like the bitch you are."<br>There was a collective gasp from the part of the audience.  
>"Ew, stay away, you'll give me your cooties!"<br>Izaya regressed past high school, grade school and straight into kindergarten tantrums.  
>"You're the one with cooties, <em>creepy<em> cooties! Slut!"  
>And Shizuo replied in kind.<br>"You're just jealous of my sex appeal! I am attractive to both guys and girls."  
>"Good for you, means you can double your money getting screwed by random people!"<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Izaya folded his arms.  
>"Your insults are infantile and display great immaturity."<br>As opposed to bringing cooties into the discussion, apparently. Mikado texted Kida who appeared promptly. A bit too promptly, in fact. As if he had been watching the whole thing from a distance. Which was indeed the case.  
>"Masaomi, we got to do something!"<br>"Don't worry, I'm on it! Place your bets here, will Shizuo flatten Izaya completely this time around or will Izaya manage to get away again! It's the match of the century!"  
>"I mean stopping the fight…"<br>But Kida was already too busy taking bets. Needless to say Izaya and Shizuo did not even notice it.  
>"And you're a little bitch."<br>"Gee, now you're repeating yourself."  
>"Cuz it's true."<br>Izaya finally became aware of the surrounding crowd and decided to capitalize on it. He made a sweeping gesture as if to encompass everyone.  
>"Girls, don't make the mistake of thinking this idiot here is a sex god, size isn't everything! So he's well hung, big fucking deal. It's all over before it even begins! Pre-ejaculator!"<br>"Gotta use your fucking big words, a smart bitch is still a bitch!"  
>Kida gloated with absolute joy and collected a few more bets. He had to hurry before Erika and Walker caught wind of this and stole all the money from him.<br>"And no matter how big your dick is it doesn't matter if it doesn't work!"  
>Shizuo took one step forward and his foot left an imprint on the concrete. Veins throbbed on his temples, his hands clenched into fists. Izaya was ready to bolt.<br>"Oh yeah? Well I don't sleep with my sibling unlike you!"  
>There was a collective gasp. For a split second Izaya was shocked into silence. Shizuo was too angry to notice that something in Izaya had just cracked. Shizuo did not even see it happening. Izaya suddenly dashed forward, spun straight at Shizuo and landed a punch on his face, gravity countering the momentum and allowing Izaya to rebound in an instant and reestablish the security distance.<br>Shizuo was so stunned that he did not notice he was bleeding. Normally, there was little damage Izaya's fists could make but Izaya had on a series of rings that cut through skin. Kida dropped a few of his bills, fortunately everyone was every bit as surprised to even steal them.  
>"Now you've done it. Bringing my sisters into this. Enjoy bankruptcy and living on the street. Oh yes, you heard me. I am taking you to court for owing me a total of 9 months of overdue rent in one of the biggest apartments in the most expensive real estate on the entire <em>planet<em>. You're screwed!"  
>Shizuo did not even hear. The unexpected bout of pain sobered him.<br>"Shit, didn't that break your hand just now?"  
>It had indeed but Izaya was on a high and it did not even register.<br>"Even better, you'll end up in jail! See who becomes the bitch then!"  
>By now Shizuo was worried about Izaya.<br>"You got to get that bandaged. I mean, really-"  
>"Fuck you! No one, and I mean <em>no one<em> says such things about my sisters and gets away with it."  
>Shizuo decided to just pick him up and haul to the hospital and he thought it was a good sign that Izaya did not flee, giving chase was never easy, but Shizuo was mistaken in thinking that Izaya's hostility had diminished. Izaya twirled around until he was behind Shizuo. It happened in a flash. Shizuo could hardly believe it but he fell and hit the ground, hard. Izaya had kicked Shizuo's knees from behind which sent Shizuo crashing down. At which point Izaya proceeded to clamber unto Shizuo's back and began to stomp madly, kicking the head into the pavement with nasty kicks.<br>"Take it back, take it fucking _back_!"  
>Shizuo could not actually speak with a mouth full of concrete and he could not shake Izaya off without seriously hurting him. Fortunately Simon decided that enough was enough and picked up Izaya.<br>"Let go of me!"  
>"There, there, calm down, Orihara-san. It's just words, no problem, calm is good."<br>Shizuo gathered himself from the floor, still in something of a daze.  
>"Sorry, I didn't-"<br>"I'll _kill_ you! You're a dead man, got it? You're _dead_! I'll see you fucking dead even if it kills me!"  
>And with all the squirming that Izaya was doing as he tried to claw out of Simon's grasp, it might just do that.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Shinra had seen Shizuo badly battered more than once but this was something else altogether.  
>"Izaya did this…? As in, Izaya…?"<br>"Yeah. Do you know how he is? He's not picking up the phone, I'm worried."  
>"He attacked you? Did Izaya turn suicidal or something?"<br>They were in Shinra's makeshift hospital, Shizuo had just been patched up but he looked completely defeated as he slumped on a chair. Shinra's eyes widened considerably as Shizuo told him the whole story.  
>"Now you've done it."<br>"He started it…"  
>"Doesn't matter, more importantly, if Izaya takes this to court I am pretty sure you'll lose. This is Izaya we're talking about. His lawyers are pure sharks. You have got to settle this before it gets to court."<br>Shizuo lifted his eyes from the floor.  
>"And save our relationship?"<br>"I think it's a bit too late for that but you have got to try and settle, somehow. It might be better to have a mediator."  
>"As in not talking to him directly? But I'm worried about him, he hurt his hand and-"<br>"Shizuo, worry about yourself first. Trust me on this, you're the one in for a world of pain. You have a criminal record, don't you?"  
>"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"<br>"Izaya will drag all that to court and make you seem like Charles Manson. Izaya is no choirboy himself, far from it but rest assured that legally you cannot pin down anything on him."  
>Shizuo frowned and sighed.<br>"I don't get any of this, I want to make up with him."  
>"Do you know who is Izaya's prime client? Cops. People whose testimony will kill you dead on the stand. For the time being, let me just get you a lawyer, not half as good as Izaya's but it's better than nothing."<br>"Thanks but I don't want a lawyer. I'm just gonna say I'm sorry…it sucks that it has been in court but I guess that's that."  
>Shinra adjusted his glasses nervously.<br>"That is not intelligent."  
>Shizuo shrugged and said nothing.<br>"This is the equivalent of a divorce and paying alimony."  
>"Divorce….? But I want to be together with him."<br>"That's the least of your problems at the moment."  
>Shizuo disagreed.<br>"I guess I really made him mad…and I'm still worried, that punch was something else. It had got to hurt."  
>Shizuo sounded impressed as well as concerned. Shinra coughed, trying to get Shizuo's attention.<br>"This might be for the best in the long run. Since Izaya is…Izaya, I am sure you can find someone better-"  
>"I don't want anyone else, I want Izaya."<p>

Shizuo headed for Russia Sushi to get some info on Izaya's health.  
>"Hey, Simon…do you know how is Izaya is doing?"<br>"Dragged him to the hospital, broken hand they said. Orihara-san and Shizuo-san need stop arguing and make up already before town gets destroyed."  
>Shizuo was not particularly guilty at the fact that he had demolished a large part of Shizuo's restaurant but he felt more upset over Izaya's wounds than ever.<br>As Shizuo fully expected there was indeed a subpoena waiting for him at home. Shizuo ignored all advice to get legal consultation and waited for the court appointment as the final chance to make an appeal to Izaya. Against all odds he was looking forward to it since it was all he could do.  
>But Shizuo had underestimated the power of the court to stifle one's expression. In the first session Izaya was not even present, instead a small army of lawyers formed a barrier of suits in his stead. Shizuo was asked a few questions that he answered as well as he could. In the end he tried to ask the lawyers if Izaya was fine but they ignored him and pushed him aside without a comment.<br>Shizuo had to crash at Tom's place and it was there that he did some soul searching. Looking back it was obvious that he had not meant to insult Izaya as he had. Even if Izaya could be obnoxious. But once the argument started it just snowballed almost on its own. Shizuo felt almost if he had been swept despite himself but he knew that he could not just blame it all on Izaya. It occurred to him that he should apologize to Izaya's sisters as well. But for the time being it might be best to avoid that potential can of worms.


	6. Chapter 6

"So? You're in with the traitor? You people really don't know how to pick your allies, now do you? Do as you will, you, Dotachin, the entire city can side with Shizu-chan for all I care."  
>Shinra adjusted his glasses and wondered if this had not been a grave mistake. Izaya was sitting on his favorite swivel chair and glaring at Shinra as if he was some sort of grave offender. Standing next to him and looking a few shades paler was Kida who really wished his boss kept his vitriol to his estranged lover but no, Izaya saw fit to make Kida run useless errands as if a bonus punishment of sorts. Kida was seriously considering dyeing his hair back to its original color since part of Izaya's utterly irrational resentment seemed to be connected to blonde heads.<br>"Izaya, this isn't about taking sides. I'm just here to tell you that Shizuo is sorry for what he said-"  
>"Oh gee, isn't that a big surprise. Of course he's sorry now. Must have realized how doomed he is. When I'm done with him he will be even sorrier, rest assured of <em>that<em>."  
>"Look, I know that you're upset and with good reason. But all this is just too much. Besides, did Shizuo sign anything? Without his name on a contract, can you really sue him?"<br>Izaya had been half spinning but he suddenly halted now and jumped out of the chair, landing so close to Shinra that it was vaguely disturbing.  
>"I see, so he got you to spy on me and see what my ammunition is. I am not telling you anything."<br>"You look healthy to me, I can at least tell Shizuo that."  
>Izaya rolled his eyes.<br>"And why would he at all care?"  
>"Because he's stupid enough to love you."<br>"It seems more likely that he's trying to garner my favor in the forlorn hope of my settling this. You can tell Shizu-chan that it won't happen."  
>"He actually is worried about you. Just give him a call."<br>"My lawyers have advised me against that course of action."  
>"Your lawyers? Do they own you now?"<br>"You can't rile me so you might as well spare yourself the trouble."  
>"Unlike Shizuo because you're in love with him."<br>"Hold it right there. I said nothing to that effect. And I suggest you leave now as this is private property."  
>"Fine, I'll leave but please rethink your actions and try to be less of a jerk."<br>Kida wished that Izaya would take the advice to heart. Instead Izaya waited until Shinra was gone to turn to Kida.  
>"Why are you still standing there? Go tail Shizu-chan. I want to know where he is, what he is doing, who is talking with. Get me an hourly report."<br>If this was not obsessing, Kida thought as he went on with this weird request, then he did not know what it was.

Shinra went to the next court session. Trials being public he could at least sit in the audience and talk to Shizuo during intervals. As if presenting this Izaya appeared this time around even as he remained solidly shielded behind his barrier of lawyers.  
>Izaya took the stand and in an even voice responded to every question, about how Shizuo had indeed resided with him for a period of 9 months, two weeks and one day and how he had evidence to attest it, namely the address that Shizuo had filled on his current job contract. How Izaya had managed to weasel a copy of this from Tom's office was already a feat, but how he had managed to have it submitted as evidence in a court of law was even more impressive.<br>In a skillfully orchestrated intellectual choreography Izaya answered a series of queries posed by one very smooth lawyer. Shinra was sure that the entire thing had indeed been rehearsed beforehand but Izaya carried it out naturally as if he was hearing all this for the first time and delivering a most honest testimony. Izaya also presented the catalogue of Shizuo's items as corroborating evidence.  
>By the time the interval rolled by Shinra nearly dragged Shizuo into a corner.<br>"Shizuo, this is going very badly for you."  
>"Izaya doesn't seem to be hurt, it lifts a burden from my shoulders."<br>"Look, you have got to forget about Izaya's hurt pride or whatever. You have a shot, a slim one but a shot, in your final statements. Make sure you mention that you did not sign rent contract of any sort."  
>"'kay."<br>But Shizuo had something very different in mind.


	7. Chapter 7

When Shizuo had to take the stand he took a deep breath. Izaya was staring vacantly at nothing in particular but his folded arms hinted at some inner tension.  
>"First of all, I want to say that I'm sorry. If Izaya, I mean if Orihara-san, wants me to pay the rent then I'll do that, somehow. It'll take me my whole life probably but I guess that's that. But I want to say how sorry I am that I hurt you and that I'd like you to please tell your sisters that I apologize to them as well."<br>Shizuo switched to directly address Izaya. He was told to face the judge but Shizuo just ignored it for this was his very last chance.  
>"I didn't mean any of the awful things I said. That's the worst thing about getting too angry, you end up saying things you don't mean and doing things you don't really mean to do. You probably won't believe me but I'm not saying this just so you'll left me off the hook. I'll land in jail anyway so I won't even be able to look you in the eye and tell you that I am very sorry. If you could try not to hate me then at least it'd be something."<br>Shinra looked intently at Izaya. Through the palisade of lawyer he could see Izaya squirm uncomfortably.  
>"I'm glad that your hand is alright and I hope you'll be happy-"<br>"What is this nonsense you're babbling? _Happy_? What is that supposed to mean?"  
>"Orihara-san, please refrain from interrupting."<br>"You think you can just be all 'so sorry' and it'll go back to normal? Like hell it will!"  
>"Orihara-san, I must warn you again-"<br>Izaya breezily ignored the judge and jabbed a finger at Shizuo.  
>"This is all your fault! You started this!"<br>"I actually didn't but it doesn't matter-"  
>"Screw you!"<br>"Orihara-san, I will have you escorted out of the courthouse if you persist in this disruptive behavior."  
>Izaya slumped back on the seat and glared viciously. He expected Shizuo to flounder and beg for mercy so he was taken aback. Izaya tapped his foot on the floor and avoided looking at Shizuo. Intuition told him that something was off and an informant had to trust his gut. The judge was about to spew some considerations when suddenly Izaya jumped to his feet and to the horror of his lawyers he interrupted:<br>"Just forget this entire trial. I want to settle."  
>The lawyers whispered nervously into his ear, too many people contending to explain just how preposterous Izaya was acting. Shizuo had yet to sit and so he stood with mouth wide opened in surprise.<br>"Orihara-san, as I am sure you have been informed you will have to pay a fine to the court if you withdraw at this point."  
>"Doesn't matter, it's a civil libel so it is my right to do so. This should be enough."<br>Izaya produced a thick pack of bills and handed them to the lawyers.  
>"Orihara-san, are you sure of this?"<br>"I am. And please, stop 'Orihara-san'-ing me all the time, I am getting tired of it. Just give me the papers to sign and let us get this over with. And you lot can stop panicking and acting like headless chicken, you'll get your paycheck."  
>Shinra adjusted his glasses and cracked a smile.<p>

"Izaya! Thanks. For bailing me out back there."  
>Shizuo had to chase after Izaya lest he disappeared from the courtroom. Izaya did not turn around but he gestured his minion lawyers to leave.<br>"Don't get the wrong idea here. It's not like I forgive you."  
>"I know. But I really didn't mean it. It was a very cheap shot. I knew how much it would hurt you if I said such a thing and I felt like I was losing the argument so I went and ruined it all."<br>"I didn't mean most of what I said either."  
>Finally Izaya turned around.<br>"I'm sorry for getting so carried away that I destroyed our relationship."  
>Shizuo felt close to tears. He knew that Izaya would find it lame to the utmost.<br>"One week."  
>"What…?"<br>"I'm still not convinced. So you've got a week to prove to me that you're serious."  
>"Are you giving me a second chance?"<br>"I'm giving you one week and that's it. If I'm not satisfied after a week has elapsed I will dispose of all your things in Tokyo Bay. I mean it."  
>"But you'll give another chance?"<br>"I don't feel like talking to you any further. Your week starts tomorrow at midnight."


	8. Chapter 8

"So you do have a heart."  
>"Are you stalking me now?"<br>Shinra adjusted his glasses and smiled with a hint of mischief.  
>"Please don't sue me now."<br>"Haha, aren't you a funny one."  
>"I hope you've learnt your lesson."<br>"Whatever."  
>Izaya rolled his eyes and walked away.<p>

Izaya was most definitely not waiting for a call. The reason why he stayed in, staring at the cell phone had nothing to do with it. After all it was raining and he did not want to get his pretty fur fringe wet and a lull in work meant that he had some free time. And apparently no other way of using it than boring his gaze into the phone. He drummed his fingers and checked the phone. A minute to midnight.  
>When the phone rang at midnight sharp, Izaya's heart bounced in anxiety. He checked the caller and let a few more rings go by until he picked it up, his voice trained to be at its most neutral.<br>"Hello."  
>"My week starts tonight, right?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Are you home?"<br>"I'm not giving you any of your things."  
>"I know, that's not why I called. Can you meet me tomorrow at 8 pm in front of the 'bukuro station?"<br>Izaya considered refusing altogether but he was rather restless as it was and in need of some peace. And oddly enough when things were right between them Shizuo could provide it just that as if for once being true to his name. Presently, however, he just wanted to see this one week through.

"Hey, you actually came!"  
>Izaya made Shizuo wait just long enough to test him.<br>"So, what do you want?"  
>"Ever been to the Sunshine observatory?"<br>"No. Why?"  
>"Oh, great. I thought I could show it to you."<br>Izaya was resolved to keep a flighty nonchalance through it all but he could not help but forget about this resolution as soon as the high speed elevator alighted on the observation deck. Izaya looked around at the spectacle of the illuminated city set against the backdrop of darkness. He had always thought that such places were nothing more than tourist traps and that it was rather un-cool for someone so in touch with the pulse of the city to even set feet in them. But he realized that is exactly the other way around, here he could have a whole new perspective of his beloved Tokyo in all its dizzying glory.  
>Shizuo did not want to break the silence and merely followed Izaya around the panoramic window. Not that Shizuo was paying much attention to the nocturnal cityscape. He was too busy trying to fix their broken bonds and all too aware that he could try all he want but if Izaya was set against it then that was that. Love was not fair. Shizuo was turning all these things over and thinking about how it was a bit painful to be this close to Izaya without quite being a couple when Izaya spoke up, greatly startling him.<br>"I am satisfied with you in bed. Just so you know."  
>Izaya turned from the breathtaking scenery and looked at Shizuo.<br>"Ah…thanks."  
>"I suppose you have something like manly pride and that it is important to you. I know that I provoked you but I was never dissatisfied. At times I get a bit…snarky. Especially after sex. It's just my nature and it's fun to get a rise out of you. You were right, when one gets angry one ends up going much too far."<br>"Yeah…it's kinda like losing control."  
>A pensive silence fell between them.<br>"I'm surprised that you didn't just attack me. I thought you would."  
>"Same reason why you didn't throw me in jail…cuz down deep we both know we're right for each other. I mean, I don't want anyone else."<br>Izaya lifted an eyebrow.  
>"Aren't you getting too conceited there?"<br>"Maybe…but I do love you a lot. It sucks that saying such things is so much difficult then saying awful stuff I don't even mean…"  
>"It is a fact of human psychology. At least it is so with us. Perhaps you and I skipped a few important steps in our relationship."<br>"I guess…all the more reason to…you know, start all over?"  
>Izaya giggled at the hopeful tone.<br>"You don't sound too convinced."  
>"Cuz it also depends on you. If you don't want to get together with me again, then…"<br>"I'm here now, am I not? This is getting way too mushy."


	9. Chapter 9

"From now on I'll try not to get so angry."  
>Izaya was silent was silent for a while.<br>"I know that everyone says about my sisters and I. Word on the street is full of rumors about that. Plenty of people believe them, trying to deny to the world will only make people surer than ever so I just ignore it as best I can. But that you- of all people- would join the gang, it's very painful."  
>Shizuo softly patted Izaya's head. Reiteration was necessary.<br>"I know. I never thought that you did or wanted to do such things…it was horrible of me but I was really angry and I only wanted to lash out at you. That was why I said it."  
>Izaya smiled.<br>"I actually prefer it that way. In an argument we tend to lose track and only want to hurt the opponent. So Shizu-chan, new rules. As of now, siblings are sacred. No matter how many fuses you may blow, you will not involve my sisters in it. And I of course won't mention Kasuka. Is that a deal?"  
>"Yeah. No sweat."<br>"By the way, I can't assure your security from Mairu and Kururi. I'm sure they'll hear all about it and then they may take revenge on you. Especially since they like you so much."  
>"Would that be a reason to make them angrier…?"<br>Izaya giggled.  
>"Oh Shizu-chan, you should know better than that. When feelings are involved it makes arguments or even talking smack spiral into a huge issue. With people you don't care you just don't care."<br>"You've got a point there. Like I said, I'd like to apologize to them as well."  
>"It's your funeral, Shizu-chan!"<br>"Can't you put in a good word for me?"  
>"I can but it's not as if they would care much. In all honesty, they don't care much about me."<br>"I'm sure they do."  
>"Look, that's Tokyo Tower!"<br>Izaya nearly glued himself to the window.  
>"This really is a neat place, isn't it?"<br>"Without a doubt. Shizuo…I'll give you back your bartender outfits. They defy common sense and are on the wrong side of fashionable but they're important to you."  
>"Thanks."<br>"And you know what, you're one hot muffin."  
>"Muffin…? Is that a good thing?"<br>"Yes. Yes, it is. Also, we're on the Sunshine…which means this is a hotel. Want to rent a room for the night?"  
>"I can't afford that…"<br>"I'm the one inviting so I'll pay, don't worry."  
>"This is going better than I thought."<br>"You really can't be subtle. You're not supposed to actually say such a thing."  
>But Izaya was still smiling.<br>"Ah…sorry."  
>"Using my money against you was low of me. I'm sorry about that."<br>"As long as things can be cool between us then it's all well."  
>"By the way…what are you wearing?"<br>Shizuo looked down at his pants.  
>"Tom let me borrow some of his clothes."<br>"They're way too short and small for you."  
>"Yeah."<br>"You'll have your clothes back soon enough."  
>Izaya booked them a suite. Shizuo felt both awkward and nervous.<br>"So, Shizu-chan. Any anger management techniques you care to share?"  
>"It's awful how I lose control of myself, I don't really have any techniques to make it better…I guess that between us, just stopping to think 'this may mean we'll break out for good' before blurting something stupid."<br>Izaya produced a stopwatch.  
>"For reference, next time we do it…let's use this to see how much you last. And how much I last, while we're at it. And you do last more than five minutes."<br>Shizuo cupped his cheek.  
>"More like six?"<br>Izaya burst our laughing.  
>"I actually can't keep track. I lose notion of the passage of time when we do it. Because it's that good. And yes, I have plenty of experience so I can compare you and know for sure. But it's more than just that…just thought I'd make that clear."<br>"Izaya, you're saying…?"  
>"Why must I always spell it out for you. I'm telling you that I like you. Do I have to actually <em>say<em> that I love you?"  
>For a few moments Shizuo could only blink.<br>"I love you too…I missed you so much, just thinking that I'd never be together with you again-"  
>"You were scared of that but not of going to jail? I don't get you."<br>"It wouldn't matter much if I'm in jail or not if I'm not with you."  
>Izaya sighed.<br>"How can you say these lovey dovey things with a straight face? You're such a big guy, strongest man in Ikebukuro yet you can get all cute like this. I just can't win against that kind of thing."


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm strong physically but when it comes to emotions I really suck…that's why I've been trying so hard to say how I really feel."  
>Izaya fixed some barley tea.<br>"Here, have a cup. Might as well drink something if you're going to go all lovey dovey on me."  
>Shizuo smiled but covered it as best he could. The last thing he wanted was for Izaya to not take him seriously.<br>"If you don't mind me saying, you're not too great at talking about your emotions either."  
>Izaya lifted an eyebrow.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"All this time and only now do you tell me that you love me."<br>"Are you sure I never told you before? Human memory can be highly faulty. Not to mention selective."  
>"I'd remember. Trust me on this."<br>Izaya studied him in silence for a long time.  
>"I guess you would. I remember our first date, you were so awkward."<br>"Can you blame me? Just asking you out was difficult. I mean, you're so popular."  
>"I'm glad you did. It surprised me greatly. To be honest, I thought that you were trolling at first."<br>Shizuo blinked.  
>"Trolling…?"<br>"It might be a case of judging others by my own standards. But I'll admit it, I am not at my best when it comes to verbalizing my actual thoughts and feelings. Part of it is a professional defect, it comes with the territory."  
>"And the other part?"<br>"The other part pertains to the fact that I'm afraid of coming across as weak."  
>"Weak? You?"<br>"You sound amazed. Thing is, I can't escape the feeling that if I am honest and show how much you mean to me that it'll go back to 'Izaya-KUN!'"  
>Shizuo scratched his head.<br>"I had no idea you felt that way."  
>"Also, you're so absurdly strong that if I show as much as a hint of weakness I'm toast."<br>"Really? That is so weird to hear…"  
>Izaya lifted an eyebrow.<br>"Why is it weird."  
>"Well, no matter how you look at it you're the strongest one. My kind of strength doesn't matter much, I know that. So I can throw stuff and beat up people, it's not like that'll get me very far in life."<br>"That's because you're not a professional wrestler, I bet you could make big money that way."  
>Shizuo chuckled.<br>"Nah. You know that wouldn't work…I'd go overboard and end up hitting the referee too. That's the whole problem, I kinda lose track of who I'm attacking."  
>"But you didn't actually attack me even when you were so angry."<br>"That's because I love you."  
>Izaya placed a finger over Shizuo's lips.<br>"Hold it right there. You are this close to 'the power of love redeems'. Next thing I know a soundtrack will kick in the background."  
>Shizuo kissed Izaya's finger.<br>"See? This is what I mean. You always know how to gain control of talk and talk is real important in life. Remember that silly reporter that wanted to know who was 'bukuro's strongest person?"  
>"Didn't you beat him up?"<br>"Yeah and in that case I meant it. Nasty bugger."  
>"Heh, so mean of you."<br>"Before he got all crazy he actually asked me who I thought was the strongest guy."  
>Izaya was visibly curious.<br>"Oh? And what did you say?"  
>"The truth. That you're the strongest guy in Ikebukuro."<br>"I must admit, I did not expect that."  
>"But it's true. In this city what really matters is how far ahead you can see and how well you can plot to make things go your way. No one can do that better than you."<br>Izaya sat in bed and crossed a leg, leaning forward very slightly as he did so.  
>"Heiwajima Shizuo, I believe that you're trying to sweet talk me into some sexy times with yours truly."<br>"That's not it-"  
>"And it's working."<br>Izaya had time to unzip his jacket before Shizuo kissed him deeply.  
>"Izaya…"<br>"You're more fragile then what I thought."  
>"And that's a bad thing?"<br>"Not at all. I quite like it."  
>Izaya drew patterns with his finger on Shizuo's chest.<br>"Really?"  
>"Really. Don't forget that I get off on control."<br>Shizuo smiled broadly with a hint of goofiness.  
>"I'd noticed."<br>Shizuo took his own sweet time unpeeling Izaya of clothes.  
>"People call it a 'god complex'."<br>"You're into kinky stuff like roleplay. Want me to call you 'god'?"  
>Shizuo clambered on top of Izaya.<br>"No need. Sex with me is already 'oh my god' worthy."  
>"Cocky, aren't you?"<br>"Always. And you wouldn't want me any other way."


	11. Chapter 11

"Heh…guess you really know me."  
>Shizuo produced a condom from his back pocket. Izaya lowered Shizuo's pants with considerably less patience than Shizuo had employed in undressing him. Shizuo had to smile at Izaya's unabashed eagerness.<br>"Condom, Shizu-chan?"  
>"So that I last longer."<br>Izaya laughed and tossed it aside, undoing the vest and bartender outfit.  
>"Silly you. I like it better without."<br>Izaya pulled him into an embrace.  
>"But you said-"<br>"Tsk on you. You know about how it's not about the size but what you do with it?"  
>"Yeah…"<br>"You have the size and you know what to do with it."  
>Shizuo attacked him with kisses, sucking at the hollow of Izaya's slender neck without caring whether he left marks or not, perhaps even wanting to mark Izaya as his.<br>"But are you sure?"  
>"Shizu-chan, you like it better without a condom as well, don't you?"<br>Izaya was beyond amused as Shizuo actually blushed.  
>"Well, of course…"<br>"And bringing a condom with you, it shows that you were expecting to get laid."  
>"A man can always hope."<br>"Indeed. So…ambitious of you."  
>As it happened whenever they were both this eager and already fully aroused without much foreplay, preparation was minimal. Shizuo parted Izaya's knees and glued their bodies together. Naked skin on naked skin. Shizuo squeezed the tip of Izaya's erection and squirted a bit of pre-cum. Shizuo had Izaya pinned down under him as he slid inside him. Izaya arched his back immediately and moaned breathlessly. Shizuo took a few moments to simply enjoy the sight of Izaya being so needy.<br>"Too long without fucking, don't stop!"  
>Shizuo kissed Izaya's pouty lips and smiled. Izaya was caught aback by the teasing gentleness as Shizuo cupped his cheek.<br>"Don't worry, I want to fuck you so bad I can't even think straight. Just having fun seeing how much you need it."  
>"So you're a sadist."<br>"Nah. But you're always in control, figured I'd change the tables on that for once."  
>Izaya's giggle was stopped short as Shizuo lifted him up to hook a leg over his shoulder and shifting the angle. Deeper penetration caused Izaya to simply give up on holding on to control and he relished in letting Shizuo bring him to climax, thrust by frantic thrust. Izaya tensed as he drowned in stimuli, pleasure blanking out everything except for Shizuo's undeniable presence in the form of his body united to Izaya's. Shizuo orgasmed shortly after, pinning him down with greater force as Izaya writhed.<br>Shizuo held him in a slippery embrace for their cooling skin was washed in sweat. Together they floated on a sweet afterglow.  
>"Ah, I forgot the stopwatch. Stupid me."<br>Shizuo kissed the top of Izaya's head.  
>"If we do it this way I last longer."<br>"Can you tell for sure? I doubt you can tell the passage of time all that well either. When we do it. Especially when we do it like this, like we're on heat."  
>"'On heat'…?"<br>"You can't deny it."  
>Izaya stretched and cuddled.<br>"I'm not denying it but it's a weird way of putting it…but I know I can't last long when you ride me."  
>"Because I'm that good?"<br>"Yeah."  
>Shizuo scooped still warm semen from his belly.<br>"You came a lot this time around."  
>"Well of course I did. Haven't done it in ages. What can I say, I'm a needy person."<br>Shizuo chuckled.  
>"Good for me. I'm just glad we're back together…"<br>"Oy, oy, you're going into mushy territory yet again."  
>"Can't help it anymore than I can help wanting to screw you senseless."<br>Izaya lifted an eyebrow.  
>"You're up to round two?"<br>"Yeah…"  
>Izaya got on all fours, looking back at Shizuo who was positioning himself behind him.<br>"Best thing about the second time around is that there's already lubricant. And since we're on heat, might as well do it like this."  
>Shizuo chuckled and his lips formed a smile as he placed a kiss on the nape of Izaya's neck.<br>"You sure are weird."  
>"Nya~?"<br>Shizuo buried himself with tantalizing slowness and in pure cat fashion Izaya clawed at the sheets.  
>"Shizu-chan? A bit faster?"<br>"In due time."  
>Izaya meowed as Shizuo began to pump him in tandem with slow deliberate thrusts. Izaya's mind clouded over.<br>"Faster…? Please?"  
>Shizuo could not resist the pleading tone. With a grunt he picked up his pace and went all out, hands firmly planted on Izaya's swaying hips.<br>Izaya moved in perfect coordination so that his weak spot was hit headlong with increasing intensity, sending liquid electricity through him. Orgasm exploded on them at the same time and Izaya moaned loudly, unabashed as he sprayed the bed with an erratic warm jet. Even through the overwhelming sensory outpour Izaya could feel Shizuo releasing deep inside him.  
>Afterwards Izaya rolled away from the mess on the sheets and curled on the side.<br>"Ah…too good for words."  
>Shizuo kissed him and they entangled limbs as they lied together with the ease of a well established couple.<br>"I was real afraid you'd fool around with other guys while things were bad between us."  
>"Once you go Shizu-chan, you just can't go back."<br>"What's that supposed to mean?"  
>"It's a good thing, Shizu-chan."<br>"Are we good now?"  
>Izaya stretched and cuddled.<br>"I think so."  
>"Great. That's great."<br>"But I must say, why are you getting so bossy in bed?"  
>"Thought it'd be nice."<br>"You mean 'hot like wow'. 'Nice' does not cover it."  
>Shizuo kissed him again.<br>"So you liked it?"  
>"You know, you shouldn't ask such a thing. It makes you seem like you're not secure of your sex god status."<br>"I'm not secure of anything like that…"  
>"Tch, silly you. But it's fine. Be mild and meek during the afterglow and a beast when we fuck. Perfect."<br>"You're cute when you get like this."  
>"I am always cute. Born that way."<br>"Yeah…but nasty at times."  
>Izaya rolled his eyes.<br>"What-ever."  
>Shizuo tried not to laugh. Izaya's mannerisms could be amusing and adorable. Of course Shizuo was very biased.<br>"I missed sleeping with you so much."  
>"Yeah, yeah…"<br>Izaya was already drifting toward sleep. Shizuo spooned with him.  
>"I don't mean sex, not just sex, I mean-"<br>"You mean falling asleep in each other's arms and all that. Guess what, Shizu-chan? That won't happen if you keep yapping."  
>Shizuo laughed.<br>"Now that's funny. You're the one that makes a living out of talking people into doing stuff for you."  
>"Yes, I am amazing. But sleepy time is now…"<br>Shizuo waited until he was sure that Izaya was slumbering away to softly whisper,  
>"I love you."<br>Izaya smiled very faintly. Maybe one day he would be able to hear such things while wide awake but for the time being this was enough. It was more than enough. Shizuo held him throughout the night.

**The End**


End file.
